Life Finds A Way
by SaraRamirezFan9
Summary: Callie is left devastated after her divorce from Arizona. But she soon comes to realize that life is so beautiful in more ways than she can imagine. She also finds herself eyeing a new doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Life Finds A Way

Chapter 1

It was a cold and dreary afternoon in Seattle. The kind of day you much rather sit by the fireplace, watch a movie and enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate. But as reality and responsibility would have it, you are in the middle of a 14 hour shift at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Surrounded by colleagues, friends and patients who need your expertise to survive. The clouds linger above in the sky, and it's easy to tell who is easily effected by the dark atmosphere outside.

"Callie, please say something!" Exclaimed Arizona, Callie's estranged wife. " We can still fix this. We can make this work, if we try!"

Looking at the floor, arms crossed, and leaning up against the Supply Room door Callie said "There is no WE anymore, Arizona. You made that perfectly clear when you slept with Lauren. " Callie looked up and glared intensely at Arizona. She shifts her feet, and stands up straight. "I have forgiven you countless times before, but this I'm afraid, crosses the line. I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive you." Callie turns around, opens the door of the Supply Room and storms out.

Callie loves Arizona, with all her heart, which is why she hasn't disconnected herself emotionally from her. But she's emotionally devastated to a point where she can't even look at Arizona without the feeling of being stabbed in the heart. They have learned to co-parent their daughter Sofia without too many arguments, but the thought of trying to get back together with Arizona made her feel queasy. She has been heart broken too many times by the woman she loves.

Too upset to face any of her patients, Callie walks up to the nurses station and grabs one of her patients chart, and starts to update it. Leaning over the counter, Callie's voluptuous wavy hair curls around her face. Trying to concentrate on the chart, and not on the thousand thoughts taking over her brain, she starts to hear a conversation going on down the corridor. Curious, she glances to her right, in the direction of the voices she was hearing. She saw two women facing each other holding hands. Both were pretty, but one was exceptionally good looking, slender, had a beautiful smile, and was a attending . Callie was entranced by this doctor she has never seen before.

"Thank you for lunch. " The entrancing attending reached her hand up to the woman she was facing and tucked her side bangs behind her ears. " I'll call you tonight" She then gave a smirk to the woman she was speaking to and started to walk toward Callie.

Callie couldn't look away. It was if she was hypnotized by this woman. She immediately wanted to know more about this Doctor. Who was she? And where did she come from?

As the woman walked closer, Callie grew flustered. But she didn't look away. She watched as she came closer and closer, and then it happened. The woman's eyes looked up and met Callie's. Without looking away, the Doctor winked at Callie and gave her a 'come and get me smile' and continued walking away. Callie turned her head in the other direction and watched her leave.

Callie hadn't even noticed that Dr. Wilson had sneaked up to the counter next to her.

" Haha...you alright there partner?" Asked Dr. Wilson. Callie shook her head to get herself out of the daze.

" Yeah I'm fine. Who is that? I haven't seen her before." Callie asked.

" That's Dr. Alyssa Harmon. She transferred from Seattle Presbyterian. She's going to work alongside Arizona. "

" Oh yeah. I remember Arizona telling me, awhile back" Callie looked back to her chart to finish where she left off.

" How are you doing, by the way, with everything?" Asked Dr. Wilson. After Callie had publicly humiliated Arizona and told everyone that Arizona had cheated on her, everyone in the hospital knew.

"I have my good days, and bad. But I think it's becoming more clear that I need to separate myself from Arizona. And that's the hardest part." Callie looked at Jo in a way that Jo could feel the pain she was presenting. Jo gave Callie a soft pat on the back.

" You'll make it through this, one way or another" Jo gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her chart and walked away.

Chapter 2

"Somebody paged me" Callie said as she walked up to the nurses station on the Pediatric floor.

"Dr. Torres we need a consult in room 202." Said one of the female nurses. Callie started walking down the hall to room 202. Once she was close enough she could see through the blinds of the room. She saw Dr. Karev, Arizona, and the new Dr. Harmon.

Oh my god! Callie thought to herself. After yesterday, she felt embarrassed about the way she stared in awe at Dr. Harmon. And to her surprise, it didn't go unnoticed. Callie took a moment before entering the room.

Here goes nothing, she said to herself as she put a smile on her face.

"Dr. Torres, glad you could join us!" Exclaimed Arizona. Callie gave her a sly smile and focused in on the young patient.

"So who do we have here?" Callie said as she looked at the young boy in the hospital bed.

" This is Timmy. He has a shattered knee cap. Possibly looking at surgery to repair the damage." Said Dr. Karev as he showed Callie the X-ray slides.

"Ouch Timmy! You did a number on your knee! How did you do this?" Asked Callie. She could feel eyes on her. She just didn't know from who.

" Skateboarding." Said Timmy as he squirmed in his bed.

" We'll Timmy, I am going to help you feel better. And you'll be home before you know it" Callie gripped Timmy's hand and squeezed and she gave him her smile that brightens up any room. Callie was still smiling when she caught Dr. Harmon smiling at her. They exchanged brief eye contact before Callie looked away nervously.

" I am going to take a look at his chart, and we will schedule a surgery to correct his knee cap either today or tomorrow." Callie said to his parents standing on the other side of his hospital bed.

Callie grabbed his chart and left the room. Followed by Arizona and Dr. Karev. She set up shop at one of the hallway computers, and began to look up information regarding Timmy. Without paying attention, Dr. Harmon walked out of Timmy's room and walked up behind Callie.

"Dr. Torres, next time you smile at me like that, I expect a warning. " said Dr. Harmon as she walked up to Callie's right side.

" Excuse me?" Confused Callie asked as she looked up, still not looking at Dr. Harmon.

Dr. Harmon leaned in closer to Callie. So close she could smell the delicious perfume she was wearing.

She whispered, " You nearly stopped my heart." Dr. Harmon lingered for a few seconds as she watched the smile come across Callie's face. Dr. Harmon very slightly touched the curve of Callie's back before she walked away into the distance.

The smile on Callie's face lingered. Was she really flirting with me? Callie thought to herself. She almost felt intimated. Before Arizona she only dated one other woman, that didn't exactly go well. She never thought she would ever have to date again after she married Arizona. Well, that didn't go as planned either. But life will find a way to move on. And maybe she should too. Dr. Harmon was different though. She was completely confident in herself. Maybe too confident. But nonetheless, that's what Callie thought was drawing herself to her.

Snap out of it, Callie thought to herself. Focus! Focus! Callie then stopped daydreaming of possibilities, and started to focus on the reality.

Chapter 3

" So we can expect in the next month or so to schedule a benefit gala to raise profits for the hospital in the wake of the last storm." Said Jackson Avery, head of the board.

Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Grey, And Dr. Shepherd all agreed in unison and shook their heads.

"Great. I'll let Dr. Hunt know and we will get the word out." Said Dr. Avery as he stood up and gathered his paperwork. Everyone started to gather their own paperwork and stand up to leave. Callie was seated across the table from Arizona and they hadn't had any contact other than Arizona dropping off Sofia the other night. At least they were civil for Sofia's sake. If anything, that's all Callie hoped.

Callie looked up to Arizona who was gathering her things and about ready to leave.

"Arizona...wait!" Said Callie. Arizona stopped in her tracks, surprised that Callie was even asking to speak to her. Callie walked over to the other side of the board room table.

" I just want to say, I hope after all of this has run its course, that you and I can at least be civil to each other continuously for Sofia's sake. " said Callie

" So that's it then? You're really giving up on us? " Arizona said as her smile was beginning to fade.

" Arizona I told you, right now I have to do what is right for me. I need to regain my inner self back. Because for awhile there, I lost it." Callie said looking fragile.

" Apparently, I lost YOU." Said Arizona as she gathered the last of her things and left the room.

Callie took a deep breath and left the room as well. Arizona was out of sight.

What am I doing with my life? Callie asked herself. She feels like she is self destructing. Throwing away her marriage to the woman of her dreams.

She hurt you. Callie reminded herself. She broke her wedding vows, not you. Just give it time. What will be, will be.

Still Callie was devastated. It took all of her inner strength and might to break herself free of the pain, and to come to work with a smile on her face. But somehow she was doing it.

She needed a minute to herself to regather her emotions. She walked into the nearest Supply closet and closed the door behind her. She walked up to one of the metal shelves put both hands on the shelf and lowered her head. It was a full few minutes until Callie heard the door to the supply closet open and then close.

" I know you are going through a tough time right now." Callie knew that voice. It was Dr. Harmon! Callie slowly turned around the face her. Dr. Harmon was right in front of the door.

" But I just want you to know that when you are feeling better..." Dr. Harmon walked slowly closer to Callie.

"...there will be a line of people waiting outside your door." Finished Dr. Harmon.

Callie locked eyes with Dr. Harmon. She had beautiful intense eyes. She almost got lost in them.

"Will you be in line?" Asked Callie nervously.

Dr. Harmon inched her way closer to Callie. She brushed the hair off of Callie's right ear and leaned in to whisper.

" I'll be the very first one in line." Dr. Harmon's left hand slowly traveled down the back of Callie's arm all the way down to her hand. Dr. Harmon slowly caressed Callie's hand with hers. Callie smirked and and eyed the beautiful doctor. Dr. Harmon pulled back to see Callie's reaction. Seeing Callie smile was all she needed.

"All you have to do is open your door. I'll be waiting." Said Dr. Harmon with a wink as she opened the door and left.

Callie regained her breath. Every time she had an interaction with Dr. Harmon she felt like she was drawing herself closer and closer to her. She didn't feel like she was ready to let somebody else in her life. But she couldn't help but feel that Dr. Harmon was making her feel better about herself. And It was sexy how hard Dr. Harmon was trying to chase after her.

Maybe only time could tell.

Chapter 4

Callie was wearing a beautiful black dress. Sleeveless on one side. The layers of her hair hair was beautifully wavy. She scanned the ballroom where they were having their fundraising gala. She didn't see too many recognizable faces. Just of her colleagues Meredith, Derrick, and Cristina. She had seem Arizona for a brief moment before she took off into the night. Callie was persistent with mingling with investors to try and raise money for the hospital. So she used her magic smile to engage people in conversation. She was speaking to a older gentleman when it happened. She saw Dr. Harmon in the background, and she almost lost her breath. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a ruby red dress, that hugged her curves in all the right places. She carried herself with grace and confidence. Her smile brightened up the room and unbeknownst to Callie it brightened Callie's heart. She felt a pull towards Dr. Harmon. She had to go talk to her.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me. I have a important matter I have to attend to." Callie said all but briefly taking her eyes off of Dr. Harmon.

Before she made her way across the ballroom floor, Dr. Harmon noticed Callie across the room and gave her a warm smile. Callie froze in her tracks. Every time their eyes met, it paralyzed her.

Callie inched forward. You can do this, Callie thought to herself. Don't be a coward.

Their eyes didn't leave each other.

When Callie was in ear shot of Dr. Harmon she said, " I don't think we've been formally introduced. "

" You're Dr. Callie Torres, Orthopedic Goddess." Said Dr. Harmon with a smile.

" Haha...Yes that's what they call me. How did you...?" Callie started to ask.

" I ask a lot of questions to the right people. But I'm sure you do too." Said Dr. Harmon

" Yes infact. You're Dr. Harmon." Callie said eyeing her red dress.

" Please call me Alyssa."

" Nice to meet you, Alyssa."

" The pleasure is all mine." Alyssa said. She flirted with her eyes and with the curve of her body. Alyssa knew that she had Callie right where she wanted her. She was confident that Callie would come to her because she was interested. And she can admit, the teasing just made it a slam dunk.

" So some of us are going to Joe's afterward for a bit to celebrate tonight. You are welcome to come with us. That is if you would like to." Asked Alyssa.

"I would love to." Callie stated and smiled.

"Great! I'm glad to hear that. We will be there soon after if you want to just meet there. For now, we've better get back to fundraising, before Jackson gives us the stare down." Alyssa said.

" Yeah you're right, haha. I'll see you later then." Callie winked at Alyssa, turned and walked off.

It was 'Dance Party Friday' at Joe's that night. Callie could hear the beat of music thumping when she walked up to the entrance. Just like the sound of Callie's heart thumping in her chest. She didn't remember the last time she was this nervous. She cautiously opened the door to Joe's as she took a look around.


	2. Chapter 5

It was a crowded night. Seems like Joe's new "Dance Party Friday" was really becoming popular, she thought to herself. The lights were dimmed. Strobe lights lit up the bar and the dance floor. People were crowding the booths and tables.

Not seeing any familiar faces, Callie walked to a open spot at the bar and sat down.

" Callie! What will it be for tonight?" Asked Joe, the bartender as he placed down a drink coaster in front of Callie.

" I'll take a rum and coke, please." Said Callie. Hopefully a drink will calm my nerves she thought. Was this considered a date? Or is this a mere get together? She didn't know what to expect. Interrupting her thoughts, Joe plopped down Callie's drink.

" Do you want to open a tab? " Asked Joe. But before she could respond, someone responded for her.

" Oh come on Joe. You know a beautiful lady never pays for her own drinks!"

Callie glanced behind her to see the one responsible for the outburst, and there she was. It was Alyssa. She was still wearing her stunning red dress. Callie couldn't help but smile at her.

Stop staring! Callie thought. You don't want to seem too available! Callie quickly turned her head forward to face Joe.

" All her drinks will be on my tab." Said Alyssa as she handed over her credit card. "And I'll have whatever it is that's she's having."

"Coming up!" Said Joe.

Alyssa situated herself on the barstool next to Callie while she glanced at her subtly. Callie looked nervous. Leaning to her left, Alyssa leaned close enough to where Callie could hear a whisper. To hold herself up from leaning too far, Alyssa put her hand on the small indentation of Callie's lower back.

"You are so beautiful." Alyssa leaned back to see Callie smiling and staring back at her. "I'm the luckiest girl in this room to be sitting next to you." Alyssa made such intense and sexual eye contact that it sent chills down Callie's spin, all the way down to her toes.

At that very moment, there was a intense connection between them two. It was as if they could hear each other's thoughts and yearnings. It felt like static electricity flowing continuously between them both.

Callie knew this was exactly where she was meant to be. Alyssa was meant to come into her life. Callie wasn't going to rush to find out the reason why, but she knew she could still enjoy herself while her life was sorting things out.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Asked Callie as she stood up and extended her hand to Alyssa.

"I wouldn't love anything more." Responded Alyssa with a smirk. Alyssa grabbed Callie's hand and let Callie lead them to the dance floor.

Reaching the dance floor, Callie spun around to face Alyssa. The DJ was playing a new single by Lovelife called "Your New Beloved" and Alyssa started to diminish the space between them. Alyssa could feel Callie's breasts up against hers. She wrapped her left arm around Callie drawing her closer. Callie then returned the gesture by wrapping her own left arm around Alyssa. Alyssa started to caress Callie's right hand with hers.

They shared the same beat. The beat of the music entered their souls. The outer noises and people started to disappear. It was just them and the music. In that moment, they were one. They swung their hips back and forth gently touching each other. Alyssa touched Callie's cheek with her own and breathed in the aroma of Callie's perfume. It was intoxicating.

I can't stop, Callie thought to herself. Nor do I want to. Callie felt a magnetic pull to Alyssa and she was going to go with the flow of things.

Pulling her head away from Callie's, Alyssa looked into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes. In unison, they both smiled at each other.

I'm going to go for it! Thought Callie. There's no stopping me now!

Ever so slowly, Callie slightly tilted her head toward Alyssa's lips. It was if they were in slow motion. As if the slower they went, the more enjoyment they would feel. Callie could feel her own heartbeat thumping away in her chest. She closed her eyes right before her lips made impact.

And then it happened. Their lips touched.

Immediately Callie felt a tingly sensation that traveled from her lips to her lower half. Their soft lips gently glided over each other. Alyssa could taste Callie's cherry Chapstick. She tasted so good, Alyssa thought to herself. Alyssa cupped the left side of Callie's face with her hand.

Without pulling away, the kiss went deeper. Stronger. They both could feel the same amount of passion that the other was conveying with their tongues.

Time stood still. Callie couldn't stop. She wanted more. She needed more. She wanted Alyssa. She wanted the thought of Arizona with another woman out of her mind. She needed an escape from the harsh reality that her life had become recently. She needed to stop thinking with her brain, and start acting with her heart. She needed her heart to be whole again. And at this moment, surprisingly it was. She wasn't going to let this moment go to waste.

Their lips very slowly parted. Without skipping a beat, Alyssa whispered into Callie's ear, "What do you say we get out of here?"

" I know a place." Callie responded with a sexy smirk.

Sofia was with Arizona for the night. So she had the apartment all to herself for the night. But not for long.

"I'll drive." Callie said with a wink as she grabbed Alyssa's hand.

Rushing for the door behind Callie, Alyssa yelled to Joe, "Close out my tab Joe. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my card!."

Joe looked bewildered by the necessity for them to leave quickly but he didn't ask any questions.

Callie and Alyssa were out the door in record time.


	3. Chapter 6

Slowly starting to wake, Callie could feel the sunlight peering through her window on her face. She had yet to open her eyes but she knew it was morning. She ever so slightly began to open her eyes. Callie could feel the sensation of her Egyptian Cotton sheets pressed upon her naked body. Holding the sheet up to her chest, she looked to the left side of the bed and saw Alyssa sound asleep. The curvature of her breasts was to some extent exposed. Callie right then looked away and took a deep breath. Without even thinking, Callie could feel a smile come across her face.

'Is this a good thing? A bad thing? Did she feel ashamed? Or rather rejuvenated?' At that very moment, bits and pieces of flashbacks of the night before came flooding into Callie's mind. She saw kissing. Lots of tender kissing. Touching. The intertwining of their naked bodies on top of Callie's bed. She saw Alyssa caressing Callie's body with her hands and lips. She remembered the passion she felt in her soul and the passion she gave back. She could hear the moans and groans and the sweet sounds of their climax's.

Thinking about everything, she realized she was happy. Maybe a little embarrassed because she hasn't known Alyssa that long, but she was definitely content.

She reached over and gently pulled the sheets over Alyssa's body, covering her breasts. She laid there for a few minutes admiring Alyssa's natural beauty before she too awoke.

"Mmm...good morning." Alyssa said as she rolled over to face Callie, putting her hands underneath her face. "How are you feeling." Alyssa asked.

"I feel great actually." Callie said smiling at Alyssa. Callie turned onto her side to face Alyssa.

Alyssa slowly inched her way across the bed, until she could feel the sensation of Callie's soft skin touching hers. Callie eyed Alyssa until she was right next to her. Alyssa steadied herself with her right arm, and gradually put her left arm around Callie's waist, drawing her in closer.

With their faces just inches apart, Alyssa stopped before their lips touched. She looked deep into Callie's beautiful brown eyes. Callie looked back and pushed the hair out of Alyssa's face and tucked it behind her ear.

In unison, they both smiled ear to ear until Alyssa closed the gap between them. Callie could feel the softness of Alyssa's lips. Callie put her hand around the back of Alyssa's head, making sure she wouldn't pull away. Callie tenderly kissed Alyssa's lips, until Alyssa started to kiss the inside of Callie's neck.

Callie began to squirm and bit her lip with a smile. Then she gently grazed Alyssa's body with her hands, traveling up and down on her waist.

"Wait...wait." Callie said with a smirk and a laugh. Alyssa stopped placing kisses on Callie's neck.

"As much as I don't want this to stop, I do have a surgery at 8 am." Callie explained.

"Mmmm...I see. That's a shame. Rain check?" Alyssa said with a smile.

Smiling brightly, Callie responded "Maybe."

"Well, hopefully I'll run into you at work." Alyssa then leaned in to kiss Callie, and she let in linger for a few before she moved away and out of the bed.

Callie watched as Alyssa hurriedly put her clothes back on. Callie was in awe. She was even more beautiful then she remembered. Even if it was just for one night, Callie felt lucky to have spent time with her.

After Alyssa put her dress on, she grabbed her purse and glanced one last time at Callie. She winked and smiled and went out the bedroom door.

As Callie heard the door to her apartment open and close, she exhaled in relief and rested her head on her pillow.

Her heart was pounding. Am I really this nervous? She thought to herself. Then as if on cue, Arizona's face came flooding to her memory. And she was overcome with guilt.

'Why? Why do I feel this way? ' Callie brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

'Because you took vows!' Callie thought. 'Regardless if you and Arizona are currently together or not, you still took vows, and you meant them. You never expected this whole thing to happen. You never thought you would ever be with someone other than Arizona. What you are feeling is normal. It's understandable. You are okay. You will be okay. Just put one foot I front of the other.'

Callie took one final deep breath, and got out of bed.


	4. Chapter 7

Callie's dark blue scrubs hugged her body in all the right places. Her wavy, dark hair, hung past her shoulders. She was feeling a little frisky today, so she decided on bright red lipstick. Callie put on her white lab coat, and then attached her name tag. She then untucked her hair that was underneath her coat as she looked in the mirror.

'Looking good!' She thought to herself as she smoothed her coat with her hands. She gave a smile to herself in the mirror before leaving the Attending's Lounge.

She walked the hallway until she reached the Nurses Station.

"Good Morning!" Said Callie eagerly to Dr. Bailey who was updating charts.

Dr. Bailey looked at Callie in disbelief of the display of her elation.

"Well, you're awfully chipper this morning." Said Dr. Bailey as she continued to update her chart.

Callie stood there all smiles, and paused, as if she was stuck in thought.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I am!" She stood there and said with a giggle, before walking around the counter to grab her patients chart.

Callie walked up to Dr. Bailey and leaned in to quietly say, "Let's just say that a goodnight makes for great morning after." Callie once again giggled as she straightened up.

Dr. Bailey didn't respond but rather just looked up at Callie wide eyed and speechless.

Without waiting for any kind of response, Callie added, " I'm going to be in the OR for a few hours doing a double hip replacement. If you see Arizona, can you tell her I will pick Sofia up from daycare?"

"Uhh..sure." Bailey responded still confused.

"Thanks Bailey!" Said Callie as she started to walk down the hallway, and strut her stuff.

Callie walked out of OR 2 exhausted. Her surgery took longer than expected due to complications. Luckily, her patient pulled through, making it a successful close. She hadn't planned on being in surgery for 6 hours, so her following surgery had to be postponed until tomorrow.

She walked the halls to go buy herself a cup of coffee. She saw Bailey walking towards her in the other direction. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Bailey! Did you tell Arizona that I will pick up Sofia?" Asked Callie.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Bailey responded.

"Okay, thanks anyways." Callie said with a sigh, as she changed direction to go up to the Peds floor to find Arizona.

Getting on to the elevator, Callie realized that she would probably see Alyssa on the Peds floor. Suddenly she became extremely nervous. She quickly made sure her scrubs were clean and that her scrub cap was perfectly on her head. Her heart began to rapidly beat. She took a long deep breath just as the doors to the elevator were opening. She walked out, immediately keeping an eye out for either Arizona or Alyssa.

Walking down the corridor, Callie saw Arizona walking out of a patients room and towards the Nurses Station.

"Arizona!" Exclaimed Callie trying to get her attention as she walked up to her. Arizona looked at Callie and then looked away pretty quickly.

"Hi Callie." She said nonchalantly. She turned to Callie with a low-spirited face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be picking up Sofia tonight from daycare..." Callie started to trail off when she caught a glimpse of Alyssa down the corridor straight ahead of her. Alyssa looked up and met Callie's eyes and paused in her tracks.

Alyssa could tell Callie and Arizona were having an important conversation. So she made sure she didn't interrupt. She walked up to the Nurses Station but kept her distance, and stood where she was still able to see Callie watching her. She started to make small talk with the Nurse posted at the computer.

Realizing Callie was absent from her own conversation for a few seconds, she quickly looked back at Arizona, who was starting to get a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm...and I'll be taking her for tonight and tomorrow, if you take you take her for the weekend. I have a conference to attend." Callie continued.

Callie looked behind Arizona at Alyssa who was smiling at her. It took everything out of her not to smile back. She swiftly looked back at Arizona, who was starting to respond.

"I guess so. But I do think we need more structure here, Callie. We have to have a set schedule on who gets her on what days." Arizona noticed Callie was distracted. She rapidly turned around and saw Alyssa quickly look away. Arizona turned back around with a confused look on her face.

Callie gave Arizona a nervous smile and said, "We will. I promise. Thank you."

Hoping she wasn't just caught by her estranged wife, eyeing someone else, Callie walked past Alyssa, down the corridor and opened the door to the stairs.

Arizona turned around again and looked at Alyssa who was now reading over her patients chart.

Alyssa could feel her eyes on her. But she didn't look up to make eye contact. She pretended to be reading. She waited until she could see Arizona turn around, and walk towards the elevator, out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as Arizona walked on to the elevator, Alyssa jumped up and hurriedly followed Callie, hoping to run into her somewhere. Opening the door to the stairwell, she saw Callie leaning up against the wall. Callie looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she saw that it was Alyssa.

"I knew you'd follow me." Callie smirked as Alyssa slowly made her way to Callie.

"Oh really now?" Said Alyssa jokingly. Alyssa looked Callie up and down. She found her extremely sexy and irresistible even in her scrubs.

"Look, I don't know what we are doing right now but..." Callie started to say before Alyssa cut her off.

"We don't have to know." Alyssa walked even closer to Callie to where she could smell her sweet perfume. "I do know one thing though." Alyssa paused as she watched Callie's eyebrows raise and Callie's eyes travel down her body and back again to her eyes.

"What's that?" Asked Callie as she licked her lips.

"I'm craving your lips against mine." Alyssa said as she looked at Callie's soft, luscious lips. Alyssa walked up to Callie. As their bodies touched, Alyssa softly, kissed Callie's cheek.

Looking back at Alyssa, Callie said "Don't stop."

Alyssa put her lips onto Callie's. Callie passionately kissed back and wrapped her hands around Alyssa's body. Alyssa gradually caressed Callie's body with her hands, stopping in front of Callie's stomach. Still kissing lustfully, Alyssa began to play with the strings to Callie's scrub pants.

Callie moaned before she left Alyssa's lips.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Callie flirted with Alyssa with her eyes as she still held Alyssa in her arms.

"We'll then, can I cash in that rain check this weekend?" Alyssa asked.

"I won't be in town Friday or Saturday. But we can see about Sunday, maybe." Callie said with a smile at the end.

"I'll take what I can get." Alyssa said as she kissed Callie one last time, before heading for the door. Alyssa turned around again and asked, "Oh and is it okay if I get your phone number from Dr. Wilson?"

"Only if you use it." Callie replied with her pearly whites showing.

"I'll be sure to." Alyssa said as she opened the door and left the stairway.

Callie was still smiling as she started to walk down the stairs. It felt like she was floating on air. This was something new to her. But oh, it felt so right!

She continued down the stairs until she remembered that Arizona might have saw the interaction between her and Alyssa. She hoped she hadn't! Especially since even Callie herself doesn't know what is happening here. It could just be a fling. And she didn't want to damage her relationship with Arizona even more than it is already.

'Just play it cool Callie.' She thought to herself as she opened the door to her designated floor.


	5. Chapter 8

Hurricane like winds rattled Callie's windows to her apartment. It was pouring rain outside and almost looked like it was hailing. Callie had dropped Sofia off with Arizona the night before so she can catch her early flight this morning.

She was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, getting ready to leave when she heard her phones notification of an email. She walked out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth and checked her phone.

To her dismay, the email was her airline telling her that her flight was cancelled due to weather conditions. She scrolled even further into her email. Apparently all flights for the rest of the day have been cancelled. And any future flights will be postponed until the storm is over.

'Great!' Callie thought to herself, 'Looks like I'm not going to that convention after all.'

She grunted and tossed her phone on her bed as she walked to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

She returned to her bedroom disappointed. 'Now what?' She asked herself. Sofia was gone for the weekend and she took the next couple days off of work.

Callie reached for her phone, trying to decide what to do. She decided to text Owen and tell him that she wasn't able to attend her conference and if he needed anything for him to call her.

She paused before putting down her phone. She started to scroll through the texts that her and Alyssa were exchanging. The cute 'Good Morning' and 'I'm thinking about you' texts put a smile on her face whenever she read them.

She decided to text Alyssa. With a smirk on her face, she wrote, 'That rain check is available to cash in this weekend, after all. Interested?'

Callie put her phone down on her bed, and walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She was so nervous she couldn't just sit there and wait for a response. The butterflies returned to her stomach.

Trying to keep herself occupied, Callie poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed the newspaper from the kitchen counter and had a seat on the couch. She was reading about the weeks current events when she heard her phone go off in the other room. 'Its a text,' she said to herself. Her heart immediately began to race. She was reluctant to check her phone in fear of being disappointed. She stood up, walked into her bedroom and retrieved her phone.

It was Alyssa. She apprehensively opened the text, and instantly was brought to a smile.

The text said, "How about tonight? ;)"

It took Callie a few minutes before she could collect her thoughts. She finally responded with, "My place at 8? Bring the wine. :)"

Later That Evening

Callie lit a vanilla scented candle and left it on the kitchen island. She had taken out two wine glasses as well. She then dimmed the lights just right to create a sexy ambiance. Earlier she had put on a short black dress to show off her legs, and she let her dark curvy locks roam freely around her face. She had also made sure she was wearing her sexiest pair of laced panties and bra. This time she would be ready. For anything.

It was ten minutes before 8 o'clock when the door bell rang. Callie took a deep breath and started for the door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall, and collected herself before she opened the front door.

There she was, smiling directly at Callie. She was dressed in a curve hugging, waist high black skirt with a red silk button down short sleeved shirt.

For a second she forgot how to breathe. She felt that Alyssa had the same reaction. Noticing the wine, in Alyssa's hand, Callie finally was able to mutter a sentence out.

"Chardonnay. My favorite." She said as she took the wine from Alyssa and smiled again.

"Please come in." Callie said as she stepped to the side to let Alyssa into her apartment and closed the door behind her. Alyssa put down her purse on the couch as Callie opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. Callie walked over to Alyssa and handed her one.

Callie took a sip of wine and eyed Alyssa over the rim of her glass. Alyssa smiled back and took a sip herself.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Callie asked pointing to the couch.

"Oh yes, of course." Alyssa said as she walked around the coffee table and had a seat. Callie sat next to Alyssa, just inches from her, and crossed her legs.

"Can I ask why you aren't attending your conference this weekend?" Ask Alyssa.

Callie took a sip before she answered. "My flight was cancelled this morning due to the storm."

"Oh so it wasn't to spend more time with me? Darn, here I thought I was something special." Alyssa teased.

Callie laughed

Alyssa took one final sip of wine and put her glass on the coffee table.

"Callie, I must say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Said Alyssa.

"Thank you. You are looking pretty smashing yourself." Callie said as blushed and raised her right eyebrow.

Alyssa put her right hand onto Callie's thigh and began rubbing her thumb up and down.

"There's something about you Callie that makes me go crazy. You are truly remarkable. And I hope you know how special you are." Alyssa said as she looked straight into Callie's brown beautiful eyes.

Callie was taken back by that. It's been awhile since she has heard that from anyone. Her heart felt whole and complete. A sense of warmth took over her body and she wore a smile so bright, it lit up the room.

Callie reached up to Alyssa's face with her right hand and slowly brought Alyssa's face closer to hers. When their lips touched, Callie could taste the sweetness of her lips. At first it was a slow, passionate kiss. Their lips were slowly overlapping each other. But soon, their breathing became heavier. The yearning became stronger. The temptation became too much to bear. Alyssa began to slowly travel up Callie's inner thigh with her hand. Callie uncrossed her legs.

Without breaking apart the kiss, Callie started to unbutton Alyssa's top, button by button. When she reached the bottom one, she slowly brushed the shirt off of Alyssa's shoulders and then threw it to the other end of the couch.

Getting the same idea, Alyssa slowly left Callie's lips as she moved on top of Callie and straddled her. She put both arms around her back as she kissed and sucked on Callie's neck.

Callie groaned in pleasure as she tightly squeezed Alyssa's ass. Alyssa gently unzipped the back of Callie's dress.

Once unzipped, Alyssa started to undress Callie by slipping her sexy black dress off of her.

Callie could see the look of awe in Alyssa's eyes.

"You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen." Alyssa said as she started to kiss Callie's chest. "I hope you're ready for a very eventful night." She continued as she picked her head up and winked.

"Oh, you have no idea how ready I am." Callie winked back as she squeezed tightly on Alyssa's hips.

Alyssa smirked as she positioned Callie's body, lengthwise on the couch. And laid on top of her. She made her way down to Callie's stomach with her lips and stopped. She slowly rubbed the outline of Callie's panties before she took them off, inch by inch, exposing Callie's beautiful body. Callie began to moan and groan.

You could hear her all the way down the hall of her apartment building.

All night.


	6. Chapter 9

Slowly starting to stir, Callie could smell the sweetness of Alyssa's flesh next to her. She could feel her breasts pressed up against Alyssa's torso. She smiled, her eyes still shut, because she knew that the wonderful night she remembered wasn't a dream. She had spent the night with an incredible woman.

Ever slightly opening her eyes, she saw Alyssa still asleep. She is so peaceful, she thought to herself. Callie couldn't resist the urge to kiss Alyssa's soft neck.

"Mmmmmm..." Alyssa moaned as she woke to the soft touch of Callie's lips. Alyssa turned her head to Callie. "Morning" Alyssa said as she wrapped her arms around Callie's beautiful body. The covers of the bed hung loosely around Callie, making it a beautiful view for Alyssa.

Callie lowered her head and kissed Alyssa softly. As they parted lips, Alyssa moved Callie's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Her eyes are so beautiful, I can get lost in them. Forever, Alyssa thought to herself.

They both smiled at each other and in that moment Callie felt like she belonged. Somewhere. To someone.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Asked Alyssa as Callie put her head in her right hand and started to play with Alyssa necklace with her free hand.

"Uhh...I don't know. Maybe do some crossword puzzles or catch up on some reading. I mean, unless you want to stay in bed all day. I would totally be down for that." Callie said with a wink and a flirty smile.

God, she's so perfect, Alyssa thought. She's perfect for me!

"Callie, I uhhh...I think there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Callie's facial expression turned serious.

"The day I decided to transfer to Grey Sloan Memorial was the day that I made the best decision of my life. And I will be forever more grateful."

Callie's cheeks turned red and she smiled as she looked deep into Alyssa's eyes.

There was a few moments before Callie broke the silence.

"Why did you transfer over here, by the way." She asked.

Breaking eye contact, Alyssa answered, " Its a long story."

"We have all day." Callie's eyes were still fixed on Alyssa. She could tell the subject was getting a little touchy.

Alyssa took a deep breath. " I had a Malpractice suit filed against me. I won the case but, it didn't stop the harassment I was receiving from my deceased patients' family. I ended up having to issue a restraining order. And it became a nerve racking work environment for me. So I had to get out."

"I'm..I'm so sorry Alyssa. I can't even begin to imagine the pain that must have caused you. But from what I can tell, you are a very strong woman. And you hold a ton of strength in that beautiful soul of yours."

With that Alyssa met Callie's eyes once again and smiled gratefully.

"So now that you know my sad story, what about yours? I have heard things around the hospital about what happened but I haven't heard it from you. That is, if you want to talk about it. It's fine if you don't. I would understand."

Callie knew that question was coming. Even though deep down it still pains her, she was willing to share it with Alyssa.

" My wife...my ex-wife, slept with another woman." Callie took a deep breath and continued. "We've come along way ever since the accident but I'm not sure we can ever recover from this."

"Accident?" Alyssa asked confused.

"The plane crash. Arizona and a few other surgeons, who happen to be my friends, were in a plane crash, and were stranded for a week afterwards. I lost my best friend and Arizona lost her leg. It was a heartbreaking time of my life."

Alyssa could see the tears in Callie's eyes and she could hear the pain in her voice.

"All I wish for you is happiness from here on out." Alyssa started to stroke Callie's cheek with her hand and whipped away a tear that escaped from her eye. "And if you let me, I would very much like to be a factor in your happiness. You deserve the world Callie Torres, and I want to give it to you."

Callie smiled through her teary eyes and said " You already make me happy."

Alyssa smiled up at her, and put her hand behind Callie's head, bringing her in for a deep and loving kiss.

Callie positioned her body on top of Alyssa's and pulled her in tightly in her embrace.

I love you, Alyssa thought. If only I could tell you.


End file.
